


念

by mapledumpling



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling
Summary: 不惦念，就会轻松吧
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	念

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 第三视角第一人称预警  
> 若有不适请随时退出

我出了机场，眼前陌生的文字让我有些无所适从。踏上异国的土地，对我这个年过半百的人来说还是从未有过的经历。

我随着人潮走向看起来像是公交站的地方，在广告牌旁边站定，我搜寻着来接应的人群，试图找到那个来迎接我的孩子。

几乎没花什么力气便有了目标，原因是他那条棕色围巾。

“登坂！”我叫他，朝他招招手。那孩子四处看了看，视线和我对上，穿过人群朝我的方向跑了过来，围巾在厚重的大衣外随风飘动。

棕色的针织围巾，似乎每个百货商店都有的款式，看着有些旧，不过他一直都没换过，从我遇见他开始。

我开了家咖啡馆，用自己半辈子的积蓄和退休金将自家的一楼装修得像个样子。本质不为赚钱，能贴补一点柴米钱最好，贴补不了便罢。独居久了，看着形形色色的人来来去去，倒也不失为一种乐趣。

那天大概是平安夜吧，以往热闹的店里并无多少人。临近午夜时下起了雪，我送一对情侣出门。可能是那天成双成对的气氛过于浓重，在雪地里孤零零站着的他尤其显眼——再加上他背上那个巨大的黑色琴箱。和邻居家学大提琴的孩子一样，那琴箱几乎遮盖住他大半个身子。

「我在等人」他拢起手放在唇边呵气，裹紧了身上的大衣，雪花落在他脖子上那条有些旧的针织围巾上，美好的形状尚且得以保持。

钟声敲响十二下后，路灯依然只映出他一个人的影子。

「今天似乎等不到了」他笑笑，脸上并未浮现出我预想中的失望。

「不回家吗」我看着他倚靠在站牌上，递给他杯热饮。热气蒸腾，我看不清他的表情，却依然能听出他的窘迫。

「要不要来我这里打工」我听见自己的声音在空旷的站台间回响，指了指他背上的黑色箱子。「和它一起」

座位是登坂安排的，在据他说效果最好的中间区。我虽对音乐有兴趣，但在金碧辉煌的音乐厅里欣赏现场演奏的古典乐，对我来说仍旧是新鲜得很。严肃庄重的氛围令我有点坐立不安，尽量调整着坐姿，让自己看上去不算那么失礼。

大部分乐手就位后，我看到了坐在最前面的登坂。“首席大提琴”——他在途中告诉我的好消息。我欣喜他的如愿以偿，如今耳边萦绕着的曲子，我曾在店里听他拉过很多次。

他那时来店里打工，人少时便在楼梯后不显眼的地方练琴，乐声隐隐约约传到前面的吧台，很是悦耳。我便直接收拾了空闲许久的小舞台，在上面放了椅子谱架。他倒也不推辞，是真的需要练琴的地方。

「乐团的申请已经交上去了，还在审批」那天他一身风雪地进了门，脸上洋溢着开心的笑。「谢谢您的照顾」。

我冲他微笑。举手之劳，并不是需要过多感谢的事情。

许是大提琴在平时不常见到，经常会有顾客来向我询问在舞台上练琴的登坂，但大多都未得到答案，悻悻而归。偶有大胆的女孩，在店即将打烊时偷溜到舞台旁边，等台上那人一曲终了，红着脸上去问几句话。

我安静站在吧台内，手中的玻璃杯映照出女孩失落离开的背影。欢迎下次光临。我冲着背影喊道。

登坂将琴盒靠在椅子旁，在吧台找了个位置坐下。我倒了杯咖啡推到他面前。「有恋人了？」我难得有兴趣于别人的八卦。

他端起杯子的手明显一僵，咖啡散出的热气下，脸微微有些发红。

「啊呀」我心下有了答案，嘴角不由自主向上，托腮靠近。「什么样的人？」

他避开我的目光，双手不安地摸着杯沿，抬眼看了我好几次。「我不能看吗？」我看不见自己的表情，现在想想，似乎是无赖又欠揍的微笑吧。

「也不是」他犹豫了半天，最后掏出手机，解了锁递给我。

像是某条巷子，男人穿着日常的深色外套，走在前面，身后人突然叫他名字，于是微笑回身——画面便如此定格。眉眼深邃得不似亚洲面孔。

「他不在这吗」赞叹一番后，我开始好奇他的去向。登坂摇摇头。「他是工程师，全世界跑，国都不经常回」

他端起咖啡，垂眼看了片刻。「我们已经两个多月没见面了」

我又想到那天晚上灯下的他，心里也不免有些酸楚，那天本来是等他的吧。我没说出口，抿抿嘴看着他把咖啡喝完后起身上楼。

又是一年平安夜，今年不同，登坂的帮忙让我有时间去烤属于圣诞的姜饼。将饼干胚放进烤箱调好温度，我看向在各个桌前穿梭的登坂。这孩子把自己的情绪掩得很好，如果我没有无意听到早上那通电话，应该完全不会注意他眉眼间那抹失望。

烤箱的铃声伴着最后一位顾客的离去响起，我赶忙回到厨房，姜饼的香味钻进鼻腔，勾起一阵食欲。晾凉涂上奶油与糖霜，放进篮子里，拿出平时舍不得喝的咖啡，和登坂一起在吧台上聊天。

他说起自己的恋人，说起两个人在北海道的初遇，说起那里迟化的雪，没什么逻辑，也并无一起爬上山巅看日出或是去异国看极光这些浪漫。两人的相处没有多少年轻人的激扬，多是我这个年纪才会有的平淡。

许是在一起太多年了，又可能只是分开太久。我问登坂时，他似乎也不清楚，一杯咖啡下了肚才说出个模糊的答案。

我想转开话题时，吧台上的手机突然震了起来。我眼睁睁看着登坂接起，外套也不披便冲出了大门，门口的风铃带起清脆的叮当声。

我拿着外套追了上去，却只停在门口未动——远处的站牌旁站着个高挑的人影，灯光映着飘飘洒洒的雪花，耳边的手机还亮着屏。

他似乎看到了向他奔过去的登坂，通话都未按掉便紧紧抱住对方。我在原地看着紧紧相拥的两人，直到风吹得我打了个寒战，我才默默推门回了店内。

要准备两人份的热饮了。关上店门前，我回头望向那两人，嘴角控制不住地勾起。

登坂的恋人姓橘。介绍他时，登坂脸上带着少有的欣喜。

两人同时谢了我的热饮，橘将我递给他的毯子披在登坂身上，又从包里拿出本相册，上面景色各异，却都是银装素裹。

「没等到那里的雪」橘有些惋惜，「听说很漂亮」

「为什么要拍雪景呢？」

相遇是在雪天，所以想拍遍世界的雪景——和我的猜测并无二致。

我看着面前的两人相视一笑，悄悄上楼拿出套新被褥放进登坂的房间。

做个好梦吧。我望向楼下说笑的两人，暗自想到。

橘的时间并不多，来得突然，离开也很快。第二天中午，橘便悄悄离去，我下楼时只看见了在店里打扫的登坂。

「又出国了」登坂无奈地笑笑，说自己早就习惯橘的工作时间，两人都无法为了恋人放弃事业，他也理解。

但失落是擦不掉的。我暗暗在心底补上这句，再见面或许一个月，又或是几个月？甚至一年？我看着眼前笑得勉强的登坂，只得拍拍他的肩，询问他午饭想吃的东西。

来年春末时分，登坂拿到了乐团的聘用书，只在我这里当租客。偶尔周末或是下班早，会帮我做一些服务生的工作，但只限于顾客多的时候，大部分时间他还是在练琴。

他练琴时极为专注，这我都看在眼里。可有天不知怎么，他回来的时间比之前晚了一倍，还时不时看向手机的消息提示，我有些担心，忙问他状况。

似乎是橘出事了。我从他断断续续的描述中提取到了关键信息。电话提示无法接通，信息和社交媒体也毫无反应，以往完全不会发生的事情让登坂顿时乱了阵脚。

我的劝慰丝毫不起作用，登坂依旧一个接一个电话打过去，然而完全没有回应。我拦住立刻就要起身去机场的登坂，示意他再等等。

他略冷静下来，随着我到吧台坐下，盯着那冷光屏，任凭旁边的咖啡逐渐变得冰凉。天边逐渐出现白色，我看着街边出现的垃圾车，才意识到已经空等了一夜。登坂回头看着即将破晓的天，抓上手机便要往门外冲。

他却在半途猛地刹住步子，迅速将手中的手机凑在耳边，喊出了橘的名字。

结果不过是虚惊一场——橘连续通宵，身体不支晕倒。好在当时人多，打了点滴便也无事。我看着挂掉电话的登坂靠在沙发沿缓缓瘫软下去，连忙跑过去看，却见他拿手机的手抖个不停。

他似乎也意识到了，用另一只手按住颤抖的手腕，深呼吸试图让自己早点冷静下来。我拍拍他的手，手背蓦地一凉，水珠在上面绽开。

他赶忙擦去落到我手上的泪水，说了抱歉，带着惊魂甫定的颤抖。我有些心疼，却想不出什么安慰的话，只能递了帕子给他，顺顺他的背。

那天后一个月，登坂便从店里搬走，原因不得而知，只是说有一天请我去看他的演出。

我问他要去哪，他却只是笑笑，拿出了本相册——橘曾经给他的那本。他翻开，指着那个空出来的地方。「我去看雪」

我便也信了，送他去机场的那天，我递给他去神社求的御守。「再见面时，让我看看那儿的雪」

他应了。我在身后看他走远，不知再见已是七年后。

尾声完结，音乐厅内掌声雷动。黑白的正装制服很适合登坂。我跟着观众一起鼓掌，微笑致意。

他换了衣服出来，引着我在异国他乡的街道上漫步，不时跟我说着当地的风土人情。阔别许久的再见，让我对这个孩子刮目相看。坐在咖啡店在街边摆的椅子上，我搅动着杯子里的棕色液体。“橘呢？你们怎么样了？”

我随意问出的话让登坂瞬间卡了壳，如同八年前我初次问他时一样的沉默。只是这次，没有我预想中的欣喜。

“我们...分开了，在三年前。”

愣在原地的人换成了我，登坂苦笑着望过来，眼里尽是说不出的复杂情绪。他将手放进大衣兜里，街灯照出他有些发红的眼尾。

“我们都不是会为了恋人放弃事业的类型，这样每天只通过邮件和电话的交流...对于恋人来说的话，不行的吧？”

他看着杯子里旋转的泡沫。“虽然在一起，但感觉跟一个人没什么区别不是吗？与其这样一直下去，不如分开来的好。况且我...”

他第一次哽住，喉结上下运动着。“那种担惊受怕的感觉，我不想再经历了。”

“那么多年，也够了。”

未经历过远距离恋爱的我不明白，也自然没资格说出挽回的话，便只是问：“还爱他的话，为什么要分开？”

“为什么呢...”他喃喃，似乎不是说给我听。“可能是因为，少了惦念，更轻松吧......”

我看向他脖子上的那条围巾，暗暗叹气。

异国旅行时间不长，看完登坂的演出后，我便要回国。没有演出的那天，他来送我，帮我提着行李。临登机前，我问出了我一直想问的问题。

“看到雪了吗？”

登坂浅笑着摇摇头。“我会等的，要是下了雪，把照片给您寄过去。”

我点点头，踏上了回国的飞机。

我一直在等，等着登坂将那里雪景的照片寄给我。很久以后我才知道，原来那个地方，是没有雪的。

那孩子似乎是知道，也或许对此一无所知。

我想起那本仅剩一个空位的相册，放上其他未免不搭调；空在那里又不能算是完完整整。但或许就在那里空着，便最好。

我也想起那孩子的话，不惦念也许就会轻松了。

无望，自然无念。


End file.
